The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some networks transmit a synchronization signal between network nodes to synchronize network communication of the network nodes. In an example, a mobile network includes a backbone network that is implemented according to a synchronous Ethernet standard. In the example, a synchronization signal is transmitted over the Ethernet physical layer to nodes in the backbone network. Conventionally, nodes in the backbone network are coupled to external circuitry, for example a dedicated telco PLL, that is configured to externally generate and to supply synchronized clock signals conforming to the synchronization signal. Communication activities are performed based on synchronized clock signals provided by the external telco PLL.